A demande démonique rien d'impossible
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] "Theo ouvre-moi, allez s'il te plait ! Assume la conséquence de tes actes inconsidérés ! Il n'y a pas qu'à toi que cet échange de corps à laisser des séquelles !" "Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... Démerde-toi avec ton addiction Bob." "Ecoute, j'ai plus d'idée, ça me tue de te demander un coup de main alors aide-moi !" "... J'ai peut-être la solution."
Disclaimer : Aventures n'est certainement pas à moi. Il est au tout-puissant et omnipotent Mahyar. Les personnages sont à leurs génialissimes créateurs.

 **Ndla** : Me revoilà pour un second OS sur le Live d'Aventures du 29 avril sur ce même moment, magique, inoubliable, qui arrive et arrivera toujours à me donner des fous rire interminables. Alors, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, ou pas en intégralité et qui tiennent à lire cet OS, j'espère qu'il n'est pas incompréhensible. J'en referais sur ce Live, je pense, peut-être pas toujours sur ce fameux échange de corps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 ** _A demande démonique rien d'impossible_**

 **.**

Theo se faisait désirer. Pénible inquisiteur jouait le courant d'air depuis que leurs compagnons et eux étaient retournés dans la taverne où ils s'étaient posés avant que les problèmes ne se pointent. Le peut-être fils de Shin, cette drôle de femme-messagère et cette princesse. Princesse qui n'avait jamais existé, à la grande déception de Theo.

Il avait refusé, une énième fois, la proposition de Bob concernant l'aimable fille de joie qu'il voulait inviter dans son lit. Non merci, il ne s'approcherait pas d'une femme sauf si elle était une princesse. Voilà, c'était dit. Princesse était synonyme d'assurance à une véritable récompense, que ce soit pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes ou bonne situation sociale. Là, ça valait le coup de s'invertir dans une relation !

Bob ne tenait plus. Il devait voir Theo. Maintenant ! Mais l'entêté ne lui ouvrait pas.

Nouvelle frappe de Bob au battant de la chambre. Tant de tentative de communication qu'il avait cessé de compter. Il entendit enfin une voix à travers le bois.

― Le numéro de chambre que vous demandez est indisponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message et un inquisiteur viendra vous battre à mort…

― Arrête tes conneries, Theo, et laisse-moi entrer !

― Non.

Nouvelle frappe de Bob. Plutôt vigoureuse pour un mage aussi faiblard niveau physique pur.

― On peut en parler face-à-face, comme t'aime non ?

― Non. Non, je suis à l'aise là, avec cette porte entre toi et moi.

― Pourquoi ?

Le silence se fit d'une perplexité rageuse de l'autre côté.

― Tu te poses cette question sérieusement ? Je ne sais pas moi… Mon envie de te fendre le crâne à la première connerie que tu me sortiras par exemple.

― Ah ouais ? T'as un exemple ?

― « Tu poussais pas avec le bon organe ».

Bob roula des yeux.

― Oh ça va ! T'es pas stu…

― « J'en ai une plus grosse. »

Bob ne rebondirait pas sur celle-là. Au fond, Theo se foutait de ce genre de gaminerie mais qu'une hérésie le lui fasse remarquer ne devait pas être très agréable.

― J'ai saisi. Tu n'es pas stupide au point de prendre au sérieux une plaisanterie pareille. T'étais dans mon corps, normal que tu ne connaisses pas tous les boutons.

― Je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir suivre des instructions claires. C'est ton corps qui déconne.

― Si tu veux qu'on en parle, on peut le faire… si tu me laisses entrer.

― Non.

― Mais pourquoi ?

Bob avait geint, indéniablement. Tel un gamin capricieux en plus de cela.

― Je te vois venir à des kilomètres, tu n'auras pas de ma lumière. Je ne suis pas un distributeur merde !

Bob tapa du pied. Cette action devait être soulignée : Bob avait tapé du pied. Theo, derrière la porte parce qu'il s'était machinalement approché pour éviter de se bousiller les cordes vocales, n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

― Mon démon ne veut plus me lâcher avec ça. Allez juste une petite goutte !

Cela devenait gênant. Bob eut un œil dans le couloir et salua prestement deux jolies jeunes filles, le visage illuminé par son habituel sourire enjôleur. Bien chanceux il était d'être en territoire conquis car la discussion aurait été écourtée dès cet instant si les jolies donzelles n'avaient pas l'habitude de ses yeux de chat et de ses écailles. Il ajouta :

― Comme dans la chanson tu sais ? "Besoin de toi, envie de lumière, comme jamais envie de personne" !

― Bob...

Que le mage chantonne le décrédibilisait. Theo, loin d'être amusé alors qu'il l'aurait déjà raillé à l'ordinaire, n'était que plus irrité par la nonchalance avec laquelle le pyromancien prenait l'affaire.

― "Comme le rouge aime l'automne"

― T'es un grand malade, Bob. Il faut te faire soigner.

― Tu es gonflé de dire ça !

― T'es pas un vampire. Et puis tu pouvais te passer de ma lumière avant.

Le paladin préférait de loin dire "lumière" que "torse". Il aimait se ménager.

― S'il devait y en avoir un, ce serait toi, t'es un assoiffé de sang frais et tu brilles.

― C'est quoi ces conneries ?

― Pardon, ça m'est venu sans réfléchir.

A la pensée d'un vampire capable de briller au soleil, ils eurent le même frisson de dégoût. Brrr ! Quelle absurdité. Un ridicule sans nom. Pourquoi pas un loup-garou insensible à l'argent tant qu'on y est ?

Cet échange d'âme n'avait pas duré longtemps. Une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus et Theo avait réussi à éviter le pire en luttant contre le démon de Bob. Sa répugnance pour tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin une hérésie lui avait été d'un grand secours. Il avait prouvé qu'il avait plus de volonté que ce qu'ils avaient tous cru. Devant un démon en tout cas.

Mais son démon avait eu le temps de jouer au con et de goûter au pouvoir de Theo. L'idée de souiller la Lumière avait été un peu trop séductrice. Démon et tentation ne faisaient guère bon ménage au regard de l'entourage. Et qui devait en supporter les conséquences ? Bob. Alors que le fautif, au départ, était Theo. Ce même idiot qui avait foncé sans réfléchir !

N'était-il pas juste qu'il répare ce qu'il avait provoqué ? A l'humble avis du pyromancien, ce n'était que justice que de demander à cet idiot de l'aide. Et demander de l'aide à ce bourrin au crâne vide, c'était insulter copieusement sa propre intelligence. Il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il encaissait avec sa dignité coutumière, flamboyante.

En geignant et en tapant du pied.

Bob frappa encore à la porte de la chambre pour rappeler sa présence au bon souvenir de Theo.

― S'il te plait Theo ! Assume la conséquence de tes actes !

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Harassé par ce foutu démon et sa foutue lubie, Theo abdiqua. Dans l'espoir secret que dès qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait, le mage lui foutrait une paix royale durant les prochains jours.

Deux heures qu'ils faisaient le pied de grue, l'autre entêté. Theo avait espéré que les jolies filles qui passaient de temps à autre, faisant mine de musarder, convaincues qu'elles pourraient discuter – et plus si affinité – avec l'un de ces beaux aventuriers amis de Bob, auraient persuadé ledit Bob de s'intéresser à autre chose. D'essayer d'oublier cette addiction en passant une nuit avec une donzelle pas très regardante sur l'apparence. C'était sous-estimer le demi-démon apparemment.

La porte s'ouvrit donc. Bob, pris au dépourvu, se laissa choir sur la moquette de la chambre. Assez pitoyable, si quelqu'un voulait l'avis personnel de Theo…

En levant un nez douloureux après sa rencontre avec le sol, Bob capta le regard ombrageux, indéniablement résolu, de Theo. Il bondit sur ses pieds, diligent, en évitant de les empêtrer dans sa robe, qu'il épousseta nerveusement.

Avant de se faire empoigner par le col pour entrer dans la chambre de Theo.

― Dépêche, je ne vais pas y passer plus de temps qu'il faut pour qu'elle te passe cette putain d'addiction. Mais raconte ça à Shin, à Grunlek, ou à quiconque, et je te bute.

Dans le flou le plus total, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, Bob opina.

La porte claqua pour ne se rouvrir que le jour suivant.

Le lendemain, l'inquisiteur et paladin de la Lumière descendit, le demi-démon aux talons, pour rejoindre leurs deux compagnons.

― Vous avez passé une mauvaise nuit tous les deux, constata Grunlek.

Il accompagna ces mots d'un mouvement du menton vague, vers les cernes parfaitement jumeaux qui soulignaient les yeux de Theo et ceux de Bob. Ils eurent un bref regard, celui de l'inquisiteur menaçant, et celui de Bob qui réitérait muettement sa promesse.

― Rien de spécial, lança Theo, tout va bien. Circule, y a rien à voir.

Et, drapé dans sa fierté et sa cape, il sortit de la taverne dans une attitude très digne. Pour s'assurer qu'on traitait bien Lumière aux écuries. Ce qui était indéniablement un faux prétexte. Ses amis le laissèrent tranquille, effet recherché de sa fuite en avant.

Attablés, dans l'attente de leur commande, le demi-élémentaire se pencha vers son ami pyromancien.

― Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Theo ? l'interrogea Shin, étonné qu'il soit en un seul morceau.

Question très épineuse. Pas mal d'adjectifs lui passèrent par l'esprit, aucun désignant à la perfection cette nuit qu'il avait passé avec Theo. A régler son addiction. Qui, en vérité, n'était pas vraiment réglé. Theo et Bob avaient fait la terrible constatation qu'ils allaient devoir réitérer l'expérience, à défaut de trouver un moyen de mettre définitivement un terme à l'addiction.

Un mot plut à Bob pour donner satisfaction à ses amis tout en respectant le pacte qu'il avait passé avec Theo.

― Ce fut… Paro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

J'ai décidé de laisser l'ambiguïté jusqu'au bout. A vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez. Connexion mentale, méditation, corps à corps sensuel, ce qui vous passe par l'esprit et vous plait.

Pour ce qui est du mot de la fin, je pense que vous aurez reconnu la référence. J'aime beaucoup ce mot, je me devais de le caser.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, laisser un petit mot si l'envie vous prend ! Sur ce, passez une bonne journée et à bientôt !


End file.
